I CAN EXPLAIN!
by XxXMURderOUSbL00DCRoWXxX
Summary: Edward walks in on his boyfriend Jacob cheating on him with reneesme again. In a fit of rage and heart break he ends the relationship. Can Jacob win back Edward's heart? R&R please! Warnings inside!


Warnigs : rape, slash/yaoi lemony goodness, bella bashing, nessie bashing, homophobe bella, violence, and swears.

dont like then dont read

"WTF ARE YOU DOIN WITH HER AGAIN?!" I belowed at Jake as he quickly pushed Nessie from atop him. "Eddie Bear i can ex-  
"FORGET IT WE ARE FINISHED!" AS I SED THAT I SPEED OUTTA THERE WITH VAMPire speed and into the woods sobbing I found a nearby tree and climded up to the largest branch and just sat there sobbin. Me and jake be going out at first as friends and later forming a bromance but there was a problem. I was still married to Bela while Jake imprinted on my Duaghter Nessie who fell in love with him to. We decided to just keep things platonic between them until i find a way to gentle tell bella i want a divore cuase i know dating her bff. Unfonally Nessie found out my fellings for jake and started making advances towards jake.  
FLASHBACK Edward walks into the little cottage him and his family live to smell the strong scent of arouseal and hearing loud moaning.  
thinking that it was probaly bella having an affair he busted down the door to an horrible siight. His jacob the man who he loved with his all was frenching his dauggetr! "JAKE HOW COULD YOU!?" Edwerd shrieked in angry.  
End FlashBack

My beloved Eddie Bear would not speak or look at me ever sense he caught me in bed with nessie making out. I dont blame if i walk in on him doin the same thing with bela i would feel the same way. so decided to make it up to him by doing research on imprinting. i was trying to find a way to break my imprinting on nessie. I could not find anything and was about to lost hope until i was giving a lead by one of the elders of la push she was a witch that claimed she new a spell that can transfer the imprint to another person. all i had to do was have the imprintee and the person i wanted it transfered to in the same placed together. I told her to come by tomorrow to perfom the spell. I decided to tell edward about my plan only to find nessie.  
So decided to tell her my plan cuase i felt she had the right to know but things got out of hand real fast.  
she violetly acted me and becuase this was the woman tht i lovd i didnt fight back fearing edward would never forgive if i did. Once she felt i had enough she tore of my cloths throuhed me on the bed and began to rape me against my will and wat made it worse my Eddie Bear choose this moment to walk in.  
"WTH ARE YOU DOING WITH HER AHAIN!" My eddie bear bellowed at me as i quickly with little strenght pushed nessie off me" Eddie Ber i can ex-"forget it we are inished!" He sed as he speed out with vampire speed sobbin. Nessie was smiling evilly as she put her cloths on." My dad will have no chooce but to stay with mommy and you will just have to settle down with me!"  
"No i wont."  
"excuse me?"  
"you herd me! I refus to be the mate of someone that jus raped me!"  
"you dont have a choice" Nessie hissed like snake and lunged for claws and fangs beared but before she could hit me a grey blur slammed into her. it was LEAH! Seth cam runnin in the door and told me to go to edward and told me he would help hold off nessie to. I took off in the woos in search of edward. with my enhanced hear i picked up faint crying and followed the sound. I eventully find my eddie bear in a alrge tree on a branch. "Go away jake." eward sed in a horse but sexy velvety voice.  
"Eddie Bear wait!If you wont listsen to me at lest listsen to my mind to understood wat happened!" i pleaded. He hesatated but reculated left the tree and focus. I showed him my plan and what went down at the cottage when i went searching for him to only find nessie. He gasped at how violetly his daughter attacked me and growled dangerouly when he saw her violat me on OUR bed. "Oh Jake my love i didnt know!" His velvetly wind chime vioce quivered as he embraced me.  
I cried for the first time and hugged him back. We then french passionatelly. It was our first kiss shared between each other and it was majick. He kissed way better than bela and nessie combined! I moaned and take edward shirt and pants and he did the same to me. We both hade an erection. My eddie bear took my erection and pressed it aganst the opening of his and slowly guide it inside. He moaned sexily when i was fully in. I layed him down gently and began thrusting slowly at first but then began gradually picking up speed. he met my thrust and was moaning louder with each thrust. Soon we both erupted and growled our erlease edwarded clawed my baack like a cat in heat. We kissed again but soon broke apart at the sound of a shreik. It sounded like bella! We hurriedly put on our cloths and rushed to the cottage to find the place a mess. I forgot to tell edward about nessie fighting against the clearwters to my Edddie Bear! He gently rubbed my shouder and nod his to let me know he read my mind and now what happemed. We see Bella holding waht appered to be whats left of nessie in her hands. She was yelling colorful words at the clearwater. she then looked in our direction and narrowed her dark eyes at us. "YOU FUCKED HIM DIDNT YOU! AND DONT LIE TO ME YOU BASTERD I CAN SMELL HIS FILTHY SCENT ALL OVER YOU! THATS JUST DISGUSTIN OYU BUNCH OF HOMOS!" BElla sheirked a bunch of homophobic words at us telling us how wrong we were and how two men together should not ever happen. Finally Edward had enough and told bella he want a dirvoice and that he plans on marring me. I gasped as edward bends down on one knee and proposed to me. He slepted a cladd ring on my index finger. I told him yes of course. Bella was so anger that if it were possible flames would shooting out her ears. She charged me like a wild bull but my eddie bear jumped in her way and took the blow. Bella growl and began to pummel edward while shout out homophobic words to my eddie. I got mad and was about to ponce until Rosile ripped her head off."Why did you do that?" Ed asked her. "because she was hurting my brother plus she was cheating on you with mike and was sneaking around behind my back with emmet." as she reveal that info she spat in bella face and through it in the fire place. A pleaced smile spread on her face as bela screames of angony pierced the building. " you know the twerp will wont to plan you guys wedding dont you?" rose asked us. We both nodded our heads and gulped fearfully.

4 months lator

Edward and Jacob were both happliy married to each other and did not have to worry about the jealous nessie or homophobic bela ever again. They decided to have kids and moved to antarticia live there and decided to spend there honey moon at were the prince of englund spend his at.

the end or is it?

Hey guys wat do u think? alot better than my old story frum my old account! yay! my cousin and friend ashley are both helping me proofread my stories for now on! XP


End file.
